


инь и ян

by q_ello



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mai (Avatar)-Centric, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: от тебя оторваться нет сил
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	инь и ян

мэй оборачивается раньше, чем зуко полностью заходит в комнату — он ходит тихо, будто и не маг огня вовсе, а ещё один летающий питомец аватара, но это ничуть не мешает ей его замечать.

как-то раз он со спины потянулся к её лицу — наверное, чтобы закрыть глаза и прошептать «угадай, кто», ну, вы знаете, он любит всю эту романтическую ерунду, — и она подняла голову раньше, чем он успел что-либо сделать. зуко тогда уже перерос свой взрывной и агрессивный пубертат, поэтому просто обречённо вздохнул и спросил: «ты хоть раз можешь мне подыграть?», — и они, так уж и быть, переиграли всю эту мизансцену ещё раз. но больше зуко красться в её сторону не пытался.

— ты точно пойдёшь?

мэй смотрит на его лицо и удивляется, как в первый раз: как оно может показывать такие чистые эмоции? как так может быть, что каждый день она любит его даже сильнее, чем в прошлый? откуда в ней самой столько этих чувств?

— я тебе уже третий раз за сегодня повторяю: да, зуко, я пойду.

— ну, ты можешь в последний момент передумать.

аргумент, на самом деле, довольно справедливый.

— я не виделась с тай ли месяц.

— потому что передумала в позапрошлый раз.

окей, это начинает раздражать. единственное, что мэй может сделать — это закатить глаза и отвернуться. поэтому мэй закатывает глаза и отворачивается обратно к зеркалу. и продолжает пытаться визуально уменьшить степень усталости на своём лице — хотя бы на 0,0001 процента.

зуко отлепляется от косяка и наконец-то подходит к ней — кожей основания шеи мэй чувствует тёплое прикосновение. она думает: если ты, скотина, умудришься меня поджечь — и видит в отражении, как тон её лица как будто становится на несколько тонов здоровее. мэй поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него; зуко тянется к ней — и целует её в лоб. мэй беззастенчиво пялится на его губы.

смешная штука: друзья зуко всё ещё не знают, насколько он обожает тактильный контакт. обнять, погладить по волосам, просто положить ладонь на спину или лечь на колени, держаться за руки — зуко не становится неловко разве что с ней, и если бы мэй вела список своих достижений, вот это находилось бы где-то в самом его верху. хотя, когда они впервые провели вместе ночь, тот был в такой смущённой панике, что мэй еле-еле сдерживала смех.

— всё ещё хочешь?

— мне начинает казаться, что это _ты_ не хочешь.

— не знаю. у тебя довольно убитый вид. и температура ниже обычного. что тебя так беспокоит?

мэй упирается макушкой ему в живот и старается придумать, что ответить. не скажешь же ему: я спала сегодня три с половиной часа, потому что у меня жёсткая паранойя. я не доверяю нашей охране и боюсь, что кто-то из другого народа, потерявший в своё время всё из-за войны, попытается нас убить. зуко знает, что у неё под подушкой лежит пара стилетов, и она долго убеждала его, что не порежется во сне, нет, я не так много ворочаюсь, тихо, мне с ними спокойнее. да, тебя одного для моего спокойствия не хватает, без обид. зуко уверен, что наступила эра мира — а мэй как-то шла по безлюдному переулку, и какой-то подросток кинул в неё камень. не попал, конечно, куда ему до её мастерства, но сам факт. так что здесь их мнения различаются.

они и сами много где различаются: зуко очень важна эмоциональная составляющая, и свои чувства он иногда проявляет в довольно бессмысленных проявлениях. подарить безделушку, говорить о том, какая она красивая, как ему нравится то, то и это. для мэй «любить» стало синонимом слова «оберегать»: укрыть от дождя, согреть, когда холодно, отвлечь от проблем, которые она не может разрешить, обернуться против своего народа. ей в большинстве своём всё равно на этот народ, она не такая добрая, как зуко — и именно поэтому она должна его оберегать.

мэй кладёт голову набок, касаясь его ладони щекой, и чувствует, как зуко легонько проводит другой рукой по её шее — за ней следом сразу же бежит армия мурашек.

— я всю ночь думала, как именно стоит сделать перестановку. шкаф нужно поставить в другой угол. знать бы ещё, в какой именно.

зуко посмеивается, и в отражении мэй видит свою собственную улыбку.

— ты же в конце поставишь его на обратное место, это мы уже тоже проходили.

— ничего не могу поделать, мне скучно.

зуко наклоняется, и его лицо наконец-то появляется в зеркале — из-за того, что шрам лежит не на положенном ему месте, в голове мэй происходит лёгкий диссонанс, — сам зуко оказывается возле её уха.

— хочешь, я избавлю тебя от скуки?

мэй улыбается ещё шире, поворачиваясь к нему — в шее что-то странно, но безобидно щёлкает.

— ой, не делай вид, что ты в таком хорош—

зуко проводит носом по её скуле, а потом кусает за ухо — и, хорошо, в чём-то он определённо хорош. мэй рефлекторно втягивает голову в плечи. по ногам проскальзывает секундная слабость, так что хорошо, что она сидит. в голосе зуко слышно, как он улыбается — мэй переводит глаза с его волос на зеркало и встречается с ним взглядом.

— ты чего?

— ничего.

— у тебя щёки покраснели, — он проводит носом по её щеке ещё раз: — и стали теплее. и уши тоже красные.

— тихо. и вообще, почему ты сам не смущён?

— потому что я слишком рад, что вижу у тебя такое выражение лица.

каким-то образом это вгоняет мэй в краску ещё больше, так, что она даже не знает, что ей хочется сделать сильнее: вжаться в своё кресло, чтобы как-то отгородиться от такого сильного влияния на её эмоциональное состояние, или же полезть к нему в ответ. конечно же, она выбирает полезть в ответ, что она, неудачница, что ли.

на самом деле зуко отличается не только от неё самой, но даже от её представлений о нём. когда-то она думала, что, если она покажет ему, что её что-то волнует, она из «красотки» в его глазах превратится в «красотку раздражающую». что он кинет её — ну, помните, как когда он решил, что ему суждено изменить мир, — и найдёт себе кого-нибудь ещё, он же в этом плане порой просто плывёт по течению, для него взрастить чувства к чему-то — не такая сложная задача, как для неё. когда-то она думала, что он не выживет в мире, так сильно отличающийся от своего народа. когда-то она думала, что он редкостный идиот, который не в состоянии обуздать свои эмоции.

и вот посмотрите на него. на то, как он обрёл в себе гармонию. на то, как он поменял мир под себя. как он, увидев, что она не бездушный камень, сказал, что так она ему нравится даже больше.

на ум почему-то приходит момент, когда азула подожгла яблоко на её голове. мэй знает, что дала бы сделать что-то подобное ещё раз, если бы это означало, что она смогла бы обнять зуко — хотя, с другой стороны, сейчас ей для этого не нужно никаких яблок, и мэй готова благодарить за это вселенную, что угодно.

и молиться, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.

чтобы у него всё было хорошо.

— может, не пойдём всё-таки? тай ли как-нибудь сама наведается в гости, я хочу сидеть так ещё целую вечность.

зуко бормочет: «не, так не пойдёт, у меня спина уже болит», — и выпрямляется. на всю комнату раздаётся хруст — и они молча решают продолжать собираться в поездку дальше.


End file.
